


20. Choose Your Battles

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Also Logan is infatuated with Joan’s stubble, Family Fluff, Joan loves Logan so imagine how much they’d love lil Logan, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Following an emergency where Roman’s returned wounded from the dreamscape, it’s up to Thomas to babysit. Thomas only hopes Joan doesn’t freak out.





	20. Choose Your Battles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know much about Joan bu I tried...

It couldn’t have happened at a worse time.

Thomas and Joan were walking home from a random shopping trip for props when Thomas screamed and jumped.

“Patton!”

“Patton?” Joan blinked, not seeing anything. 

Sure, they’d seen Thomas’ Sides before. After all, Joan helped to film most of the time, but only they and Talyn knew about them. It had taken Thomas a long time to trust them both with the Sides, but the Sides only ever appeared for videos. 

“What’re you doing out here?” Thomas whispered, a passerby glaring at him as she walked past, unable to see who he was talking to. Thomas led Joan and Patton over to a tree, out of sight from people. “Patton, I’m with Joan!” 

“Are… you talking to ‘Patton’ as in…?”

“Hey, Kiddo!”

“Fucking-!” Joan’s hand flew to their chest as Patton appeared out of thin air. With a child on his hip. Who looked like Logan. What the fuck was going on?

“Oops, sorry, Kiddo! Didn’t mean to scare you, but this is kinda urgent!” Patton turned to Thomas. “Roman’s come back from the dreamscape and he’s really injured, so Virgil and I are gonna take care of him. Logan’s a bit upset so would you two mind…? Please?”

“Joan?” Thomas turned to his friend, who was staring at Logan, who was staring right back.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah, it’s Logan. He does this when he’s stressed.” Thomas sighed. “Yeah, okay, we’ll take him.” He gave in, taking Logan from Patton. Logan rest his head on Thomas’ shoulder, still staring at Joan. “Hope Roman feels better soon.”

“Thanks, kiddos!” Patton beamed before disappearing. Thomas smiled down at Logan. “You okay, buddy?”

“No…” Logan muttered. “I do not undewstand why Patton insisted I spend the day wif you and not allow me to stay in my woom.”

“He just doesn’t want you to be alone. Everyone can see you, right? Because otherwise I’m gonna look pretty weird walking home.” 

“Yes, I’m visible.” Logan assured them. Thomas and Joan, once satisfied, continued their way back home. 

“Hey, this is the first time Joan’s seen you like this!”

“You’re literally a tiny Logan.” Joan settled on saying. “Say something big.”

“Infinitesimal.”

“Technically, that’s something small.” Thomas couldn’t stop himself. Logan scowled. “Oh! Say Crofters.”

“Cwofters.”

“Oh my goodness, that’s adorable.” Joan gasped. 

“Wait, wait wait. Say ‘Logical’.”

“...Wogical.”

“Say Roman, Virgil, Logan and Joan.” Thomas beamed. Logan sighed.

“Wo-man, Wirgil, Wogan, Doan. Awe you done yet?”

“No.”

“Then it’s my tuwn to embawwass you.” Logan cleared his throat and, as they passed a woman, called out. “Excuse me, Miss?”

“Yes?” The woman stopped.

“My daddy’s getting mawwied to his best fwiend here!” Logan clapped his hands as though he were Patton. Thomas turned a similar shade of red to Roman’s sash as Joan burst into hearty laughter.

“Aw, that’s so sweet! Congratulations!” The woman beamed at them before continuing on her way. Thomas choked.

“What the hell, Logan?”

“Oh my god, can I keep him?” Joan asked. Thomas laughed.

“I need my logical side. And no, you can’t steal him! Kidnapping is illegal.” Thomas pointed out as they reached his apartment.

“I don’t think anyone’s going to do anything if I steal a figment of your imagination… or whatever your sides are.”

“True.” Thomas unlocked the door to his apartment and threw the door open, letting Joan in first before entering himself. “Hey, can you hold Logan a minute while I tidy away the shopping stuff?”

“Yeah, sure.” Joan dropped the bags they were holding on the kitchen worktops before holding their arms out for Logan who immediately made grabby hands. Joan couldn’t hold back from that, and just snatched him from Thomas.

“Hi.” Joan beamed as they sat on the couch with the tiny Logical Side on their lap. Logan said nothing, just reached up and put his hands on either side of Joan’s face. Joan blinked. Not really knowing what to do. “What’re you doing there, Logan…?”

“Scwatchy…” Logan muttered, moving his hands slightly to feel the stubble. Joan let him.

“Hey, Logan, have you got a pen on you?” 

* * *

By the time Thomas had finished putting the shopping away, he found Joan and Logan under the coffee table, Logan with drawn-on stubble across his jaw.

“What’re you two doing?” He laughed.

“Gweat, the monster spotted us.” Logan huffed dramatically. “Now we haf to kill it.”

“Woah, what?!” Thomas chuckled nervously.

“You made fun of Logan’s lisp earlier.” Joan explained. “He told me you promised not to.”

“Ewgo, you’we a monster.” Logan added as though it were obvious.

“Ouch.” Thomas deadpanned. “But you’re right. I promised not to make fun of your lisp and I did. I’m really sorry, Logan.”

“Hm… Pwehaps I shan’t execute you… Instead, you can be my serfant.”

“Okay, you’ve been spending far too much time with Roman.” Thomas chuckled.

“Wo-man says to nefer discouwage a child’s imagination.” Logan crawled out from under the table, revealing a pen as his sword, and stood on the couch. “So you haf to do what I say.”

“Oh my god, this is hilarious.” Joan sniggered, still under the table.

“Be careful who you pick your battles with.” Thomas smirked, getting into character.

“Then I choose a battle with Doan, ‘cause they’re on my side.” Logan smirked smugly.

Until Joan practically pounced on him and tickled him mercilessly.

Logan  _ squealed _ .

“Mutiny!” Logan cried between laughing and shrieking. Joan couldn’t help but laugh as they continued to tickle Logan, the two unaware that thomas was filming the whole thing.

* * *

By the time evening fell, Joan was already asleep upright on the couch mid-way through Stardust, which Logan had insisted on watching. The Logical Side was half-conscious against Joan’s chest, trying his hardest to stay awake.

Inevitably, he failed.

“Hey, kiddo.” Patton whispered as he popped up. He gasped when he saw Logan and Joan. “Oh, look at them! That’s so cute! Has he been okay?”

“Oh my god, Patton, you have  _ got  _ to see this video I took of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: Logan & Roman (I think)


End file.
